


Hypnotic

by marshmallows2345



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallows2345/pseuds/marshmallows2345
Summary: alex blake’s got a hypnotic voice...it tends to be a distraction when you’re in class.
Relationships: Alex Blake (Criminal Minds)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Hypnotic

You loved your professor, Alex Blake. She was kind, understanding, and knowledgeable. But that wasn’t the only reason you loved her. You had become a TA for her introductory linguistics class, and you spent many hours with her. It also happened to be that you had a crush on her. Something about her velvety, gentle voice and her softly angled face made you want to just get on your knees and do whatever she asked. But you never acted on your feelings. You knew better. Plus, if Alex didn’t feel the same, then it would cause an awkward tension each time you would have grading sessions. You couldn’t jeopardize this job, nor could you jeopardize your college years. 

Luckily for you, Alex did feel the same. She hid it well; you never picked up on any attraction. But that all changed on one cold March afternoon. You were in her office, grading papers, and you had offered her some gummy bears. She smiled at you and accepted. Her smile was so warm and welcoming. She made you feel at home. Today was no different; she made natural conversation and put you at ease. You finally caved and told her everything. Instead of verbally responding, she smiled and brought your knuckles up to her mouth. That told you everything you needed to know. But, for the rest of the day, the two of you didn’t get much grading done. That wasn’t to say the two of you were doing nothing. You were engaging in other, raunchier activities. By the time you two were done, your makeup was messy, and you were sweaty and out of breath. However, it did kick off a fun-filled relationship between the two of you. 

While you loved being with Alex, it did have its drawbacks. You could never focus in class. Granted, that was a problem you had beforehand, but now that you knew exactly what those fingers and mouth could do, it became an even bigger problem. Another “problem” was her voice. She had a sweet, honey-like voice that was hypnotizing. During lectures, you spent less time note-taking and more time daydreaming. Her voice made you feel things. You were practically swooning each time she gave lectures. For lack of a better description, you had a voice kink. And Alex knew how to exploit this weakness. She made it a point to have long-winded discussions just to work you up. 

This lecture was no different. You didn’t even know what she was talking about as her long legs strode back and forth in the lecture hall while she spoke. She sounded beautiful, and you let yourself get lost in the gentle sound of her voice. Alex should narrate an audiobook or do guided meditations, especially with a voice as nice as hers. But nothing would top how she’d talk to you during sex. Her mouth was simply filthy. She’d tell you every last dirty thought she had while she was pounding you with a strapon. You loved it. Alex was the best at dirty talk, a characteristic fitting for someone who was proficient in language.

As Alex continued talking, you hung on her every word. Your tongue darted out to lick your lips as she cocked her eyebrow when she asked a question. God, she was so sexy. Alex could breathe and you’d be drooling. You were in love with all of her. Alex noticed how you looked at her like you wanted to eat her alive, and her mind started to fill up with thoughts of what she’d do to you. Lecture couldn’t go by fast enough. As much as you loved learning about the different uses of words, syntax and word choice significance in literature, you preferred Alex’s mouth on your clit or hearing her whispering in your ear. 

You lingered behind after the lecture to “discuss the material” with Alex. You watched as some boys tried to chat Alex up, but she shut them down faster than you’d ever seen. A burst of pride overcame you as you watched her do that. Once the lecture hall cleared, you went down to Alex and smiled at her. 

“I saw you looking at me today. You’re quite obvious. You need to learn how to be discreet, darling. What about today made you look at me like that, hm?” Alex purred as she packed her bag. 

“It’s stupid, and I’m usually not .”

“Tell me.”

“Your voice. I can’t explain it, Alex. I just really like it; I always have. And I’ve just been so horny lately; it all spilled over.”

“Yes?” Alex asked as she perched on her desk. “What did you think about? Was it my mouth on your clit? How my fingers feel so good in your needy little cunt? Or, maybe, it’s my strap, filling you up as I tell you exactly how I’ll ruin you? Tell me. You’re an English major. You can find the words.”

“Alex...oh please.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I need you. I need you to fuck me. Please, Alex, Alex, I need you.”

“Do you? You  _ need _ me? Oh, darling, I don’t think you need me. I think you want me. I’m debating on whether or not to give you what you desire.”

“Alex, I’ve been a good girl. I’ve done everything you asked.”

“You followed all my rules?”

“Yes, and I’m desperate. Alex, please, fuck, I need you.”

“Let’s go to my office.”

You followed Alex to her office with anticipation building in your stomach. Once the two of you were safely tucked away in her back corner office, you pulled Alex close to you and whimpered against her,

“Please, I need you, Dr. Blake. I need you to fuck me.”

Her hand slipped into your leggings and she kissed your jawline.

“You got this wet just from listening to me? Darling, I wasn’t even talking about anything sexual in nature,” she said as she rubbed your clit. “But, I guess that doesn’t matter to my darling girl, hm? You’ll get all bothered from anything. When I was up there, what were you thinking about?”

“You, Dr. Blake.”

“What about me? My mouth on your swollen clit as my fingers fuck you? Or did you think of me fucking you with my strap in my bed? Maybe, you even thought of the time when I let you ride my face until your juices were dripping down my chin?”

“Dr. Blake, please,” you whined. “Please, I can’t, I’m soaked.”

“I can feel that, darling. All this just from my voice?”

“Yes, Dr. Blake.”

She smiled as she pulled her hand away. Bringing her fingers up to your mouth, she silently beckoned you to taste them, and you did. You sucked on her fingers and tasted yourself.

“Strip,” she commanded as she pulled her fingers from your mouth.

You did as she asked, tossing your clothes to the other side of the office. She motioned for you to kneel down, and you did. You loved how much power she had over you when you two were intimate. It was reinforced when she made you kneel for her. 

“Now, I’m gonna pull off my pants and then I’m gonna sit on my chair. You’re going to eat me out and make me cum before you can even think about getting off.”

“Yes, Dr. Blake. I wanna taste you so badly.”

Her heels clicked against the floor as she strutted over to her chair. She pulled down her pants and panties before sitting down. As she pulled them off, you crawled over to her. You could see her glistening pussy, and you were practically drooling at the sight. As you nestled yourself in between her thighs, she gave you a gentle smile. 

“Go on, baby. Eat my pretty cunt.”

You kissed her inner thighs before placing a gentle kitten-lick to her folds. She sighed as you started to suck on her outer lips. You loved the sounds that Alex made when you ate her out. She sounded beautiful, and she even looked the part too. You looked up at her as your tongue devoured her cunt, and you were met with Alex’s chest rising and falling, and a hand running through her hair. 

“Fuck...sweetie. You’re so good,” she purred as her other hand pushed your head in deeper.

Her words were music to your ears. You coaxed two fingers into her, and she softly gasped at the stretch. She whimpered as your fingers curled and uncurled inside her and your tongue swirled around her clit. Your mouth sucked on her swollen bud, and she wrapped her long, slender legs around your neck. Alex’s eyes met yours, and she softly chuckled as you moaned against her clit. 

“So good, sweetie. Fuck, you make me feel so good,” she praised as she looked down at you.

From the way your eyes turned up, Alex knew you heard her praise. Her hand stroked your hair as your tongue lapped at her clit. Your fingers worked inside her, hitting her g-spot every time. Alex’s face was red and flushed, and her moans were starting to become higher-pitched. You knew she was close, and your tongue worked more fervently to bring her to her peak. 

“Baby, baby...oh fuck…”

With a cry, Alex came on your fingers and tongue. You eagerly lapped up every drop that she gave you before you pulled away. Your chin glistened with her cum, and when you had pulled fully away from her, you smiled.

“You’re beautiful like that, baby. All messy for me.”

“You taste so good, Dr. Blake. I love tasting you.”

“I know, baby. Now, bend over my desk.”

You stood up and did as she commanded. Alex came up behind you and she ran her hand up your spine. Your skin erupted in goosebumps at her touch. 

“Your cunt is so slick,” she purred as her hand slid up and down your cunt. “Tell me what you want.”

“I-I want you to fuck me. I’m so needy.”

Alex opened her drawer and she dug around in it before pulling out a plastic bag that contained a large pink dildo. She placed it on the desk before opening it and handing it to you.

“Suck on it, baby. Get it nice and wet.”

You did as she asked, wrapping your lips around the tip. Alex gazed lovingly down at you as you sucked on the plastic dick. She pulled it away from your mouth and then brought it to your soaking cunt. 

“I bet you could’ve taken this even without getting that dildo wet, hm? Your cunt is so soaked that I could’ve slid this in with ease,” she murmured as she slid it along your pussy. “You just love getting fucked, don’t you? You’re an eager little thing.”

You whimpered at her words; you could have gotten off simply from her voice. Slowly, she coaxed the dildo inside you, watching as it stretched you out. 

“You’re beautiful, baby. How does it feel?”

“It’s so big...oh, Dr. Blake. I love it; I love how it feels.”

Alex bent down and she kissed the back of your neck. Her teeth gently grazed your skin and sent shivers up and down your spine. Her other hand snuck around and fondled your clit and you felt your legs quiver under the stimulation. You felt her start moving the dildo in and out of you and you groaned as you felt it hit that special spot in you. 

“Oh, oh, fuck! Fuck!”

Alex darkly chucked as she fucked you harder. Her other hand rubbed tight, small circles on your clit and she murmured, 

“You’re just the filthiest thing. Do you hear that? Do you hear how wet you are?”

You fervently nodded. 

“Such a slutty girl,” she mused as she fucked you.

She bent over and grazed her teeth on the top of your ear. You whimpered and let yourself get lost in the feeling of her. 

“Alex….Alex, please please!”

“Good girl, you wanna cum? Wanna cum on it?”

You frantically nodded as your eyes rolled back into your head. You came with a cry, and Alex tenderly kissed your shoulder as you rode out your high.

“Oh...fuck,” you whined as she pulled out the dildo and brought it to her lips. 

Alex sucked on the dildo, tasting all of your juices. She pulled it away before tucking it away in her desk drawer. 

“Does my voice really work you up that much?” She asked as she sat in her chair and pulled you into her lap.

“It does, it does.”


End file.
